


Make Me Feel Alright

by lilolilyrae



Series: Just You And Me - Until The End. [9]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: While on a good day, Quynh is used to the way the world had changed over time-On bad days, neon lights look wrong in a way she can’t put her finger on, the sound of the telly or the radio grates on her nerves in a way she can’t describe, and the constant static of electricity makes her feel like the witch she had been accused of being, all those centuries ago.Thankfully, Andromache is there to help her through it all.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Series: Just You And Me - Until The End. [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980067
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Make Me Feel Alright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlessandraMortt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessandraMortt/gifts).



> Written for the [prompts](https://lilolilyr.tumblr.com/post/636307653793120256) “When everything’s wrong, it’s you that makes it right” and “God, i love you”-Kisses.
> 
> In the series, this is set in summer 2017, so half a year after Quynh got free.
> 
> Alternative title: And By The Gods I Don't Believe In, I Love You.

Quynh has felt _off_ the entire day.  
It's not that anything is wrong per se- the world is still turning, they don’t even have a mission that could turn to shit.

The world is the same it had been yesterday and the day before that…

_Yesterday and the day before._

Which, maybe that is exactly the point.

While on a good day, she is used to the way the world had changed over time-

On bad days, neon lights look _wrong_ in a way she can’t put her finger on, the sound of the telly or the radio grates on her nerves in a way she can’t describe, the constant static of electricity makes her feel like the witch she had been accused of, all those centuries ago.

It’s not actually cool to live in a literal science fiction show.

No, it’s bad enough to see the world change and civilisations fall as you live through it, bad enough to have to keep up with technology and innovations as they are invented one by one- but to be thrown into a world that has changed so much in the last decades alone after five hundred years of of the same agony, the same thoughts, as little as she had been able to think, stuck in the time _before_?

Apart from the brief glimpses of the changing world she had gotten during her switches with Andromache, for five hundred years her knowledge of the world had been stuck in the time ~~~~of the witch hunts or even earlier than that.

 ~~  
~~  
So yes, sometimes it is hard.

In some ways, she knows she adapted to it all a lot easier than anyone would have expected.

Easier than Anh, Joe and Nicky _had_ expected her to adapt- Nile and Sébastien, too, as they had only known her through their dreams of pain and rage before.

She is so glad to be free, to have Andy again, to be blessed with the ability to breathe freely again and the people she loves by her side-

Still.

There are bad days, and nothing she can do against it.

“Quynh?” Andromache’s voice pulls her from the deep of her mind.

“Are you with me?”

Quynh blinks a few times, slowly, owlishly, before she can honestly reply: “now I am.”

Anh sighs, pulling her to her side and pressing a kiss to her hair. “It’s fine if you aren’t alright, you know that, right?”

Quynh shivers. Yes, she does know that. But right now, she would rather think about everything, anything else.

“I know,” she forces out a whisper to reassure her love, feeling tears in her eyes.

“Is there anything I can do?” Andromache asks, sounding somewhat desperate, and it is breaking Quynh’s heart to hear her so worried, so afraid for her.

Burying her face in Andromache’s neck, she takes a deep breath. Andromache’s arm around her body still feels the same even after centuries, and, burying her face in her beloved’s neck, she still smells the same undefinable essence of her love, too.

“Just hold me, just like this,” she murmurs into her skin, “when everything’s wrong, it’s you that makes it right again.”  
  


Anh’s arms tighten around her body, and she feels her press a kiss to her hair. Slowly, Quynh relaxes into her embrace. She still hears the sound of electricity and the ceiling looks too close for comfort, but that can’t be helped, and when she closes her eyes and focuses on Andromache’s breathing and her hand stroking over her hair, it is alright. It is enough.

Except- There is something she can do.

“Andromache?” Quynh asks, feeling worn-out still, “Can we, maybe, get out of here for a while? Somewhere I can hear the trees?”

Andromache stills her movements. “Sure,” she says, “Is that what has been bothering you?”

Quynh just shrugs, too tired to explain it in detail.

Andromache nods, and Quynh has to smile as she feels her wife go into mission-planning mode. “So, do you want to get going right now just for the afternoon, or are we planning a camping trip?”

Quynh blinks. She hadn’t even considered the possibility of a vacation. “Just today, for now,” she decides. ‘Let’s go right now, right now, right now,’ she internally chants, itching to get away from the skin-crawling noise. “Maybe we can plan a longer trip while we’re outside?”

Andromache nods, and then she slips out from under her body, standing up from the couch. “Will you be alright for a moment?”

“’Course,” Quynh mumbles tiredly, letting her body slide down to lie on the couch. Anh squeezes her arm for a moment before disappearing in the hallway.

What feels like barely a moment later, she is by her side again carrying a backpack and a thick woollen blanket, the latter which she presses into Quynh’s hands before gathering her into her arms and bodily carrying her outside.

“Will you be alright in the car?” she knows that Quynh doesn’t always like those very much.

“C’n we take the… the open one?”

Andy nods, the keys to the convertible already in her hand. It might rain later, but they’ll be alright.

She settles Quynh in the front seat before quickly moving to the driver’s side and sliding into the car next to her. Quynh settles into her seat, ignoring the seatbelt and leaning against Andromache, confident in their ability to survive a crash and even more confident in Andromache’s ability not to crash in the first place despite her cuddling her and to avoid the police.

“Are you alright, love?” Andy asks while she starts the ignition.

“Do not worry about me,” Quynh sighs, already feeling a lot better. “Do not worry about me at all.”

After a short ride, Andy stops the car at the end of a dirt road in the middle of a forest.

Quynh blinks herself awake- the constant wind from the fast ride had almost put her to sleep.

“I can walk.” She mumbles when Andy moves to pick her up again. She doesn’t protest when Andromache at least takes the blanket from her to carry it herself.

As they walk through the forest, getting further away from civilisation and any sounds of technology, Quynh visibly perks up, getting more awake. It's like a burden ist taken from her that she hadn't realised she had been carrying when she hears he quiet rustling of the leaves in the wind, feels the soft ground under her feet instead of the unyielding concrete-

Motioning for Andromache to halt for a moment, Quynh bends down to pull off her shoes. There is soft moss under her bare feet, wet earth she can dig her toes into, and she sees Andromache pull off her own boots and do the same.

Once they reach a little clearing, Andy throws the blanket on ground and sits down, reaching out to Quynh to help her settle down next to her.

Quynh stretches happily, a truly relaxed smile on her face for the first time in days.

She looks radiant in her happiness, and when she turns around and beams at her, Andy feels her heart beat faster.

Before Quynh can say anything in thanks, Andy takes her beautiful face between her hands and kisses her senseless.

Quynh laughs into the kiss, reaching out to pull Andromache into her arms as she returns the kiss with equal passion.

“Gods, I love you,” Andy groans and presses another, gentler kiss to her lips before pulling away.

“I could say the same,” Quynh murmurs. “Thank you for this, Andromache.”

“Why don’t you, then? Say it, I mean?” Andy asks with a smirk, making Quynh laugh.

“I love you,” she says, peppering Andy’s face with kisses. “I love you, love you, love you-”

She squeaks when Andy pulls her into her arms and they fall backwards onto the ground.

“Love you,” she repeats, breathlessly, before Andromache presses their lips together yet again.

It does start to rain then, and Quynh breaks away from Andy with a jubilant cheer, jumping to her feet and pulling Andromache up with her.

"Look, Andromache!" she cheers. "Come on, feel this!"

She dances through the warm summer rain, turns on the spot with her arms outstretched and her face tilted upwards at the sky. 

Andy would rather just watch _her_.

Still, when Quynh turns back to her and holds out her hand, she lets herself move to her, gravitating towards her as if pulled by an invisible force, and they look up together, letting the raindrops fall onto their faces.

Quynh takes her hand and twirls her around for a moment or two before pulling her close again and letting her forehead fall onto her shoulder.

"Mmh," she muses, "Maybe we should go away for a while, somewhere we can be like this every day..."

"Of course," Andromache agrees, though Quynh has the feeling that she would agree with just about anything she says right now- and is proven right when she adds, "anything that makes you happy like this."

"You make me happy," Quynh murmurs into the skin of her neck, "you alone make me happy enough."

"Doesn't mean you shouldn't be as happy as you in any way can be," Andromache retorts, and Quynh can't argue with that. "Mm," she nods. "You, too."

Andy's arms press her closer to her body, and Quynh hugs her close in turn.

The rain is getting stronger, and they are already entirely soaked through, yet there is no place either of them would rather be than here, together, in this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a headcanon of Quynh only being semi-okay with cars because they’re such small closed spaces but the team not knowing at first because she’s _fine_ , really, and she doesn’t know that it isn’t how everyone feels about cars… until Andy tries to rope her into buying a new cool car together to ride just for fun while Quynh is having a bad day, and she’s like WTF why would I do that voluntarily… and in the end they get a convertible together and Quynh loves it….. should really write that ficlet at some point xD espesh as this would happen way before this ficlet… but well, the series is all in the wrong order already, so what’s the difference right? xD Still wanted to include it in this, too
> 
> If you liked this ficlet, please let me know!  
> Do you have any other Andromaquynh headcanons I should include in future fics?


End file.
